Rivals With Benefits
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are rivals with benefits but when Shadow starts firting with Rouge what will happen with the blue hedgehog? (just read it)


The black hedgehog looked over at the younger hedgehog that was sleeping with a small blush, he sighed quietly looking at Sonic. Shadow watched him for a few minutes before gently shaking him "Faker...Faker wake up.." The blue hero groaned as he opened one eye lazily to look at the older male "do you have to call me Faker?" Sonic yawned and stretched, Shadow rolled his eyes as he got out of bed, slipping into his boxers "I can call you whatever I want, hurry up and get up..we are going to eat with your little friend remember?" The blue blur got up and did the same and said "I know I know, can't you at least call me Sonic?" Shadow looked over at him and shook his head, he was fully dressed "we still got some time to spare.." He muttered under his breath and looked over at Sonic.

Sonic was sitting on the bed putting his shoes on, he then looked over at Shadow "we do? How much time?" Red eyes looked over to the clock "possibly two hours...or less." The green eyes looked at the black hedgehog "you woke me up to get ready and leave in two hours? Hell no I'm going back to sleep." Within a blink of an eye Sonic was pinned to the bed by the one and only, Shadow The Hedgehog. Sonic yelped with a blush and looked at Shadow with his best death glare he could muster up "S-Shadow?! What are you doing?!" The black hedgehog looked down and the worried blue one and smirked "what do you think I'm doing?"

The green eyes looked at Shadow with fear,lust, and curiosity, the tan lips formed into a grinned as he smashed their lips together. Sonic blushed an closed his eyes kissing back wagging his tail, the blue ones ears twitched at the sound of Shadows zipper coming down he reached down and slipped his pants off back into his boxers. Shadow grinned into the kiss, he almost tore Sonics boxers off, he slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the younger hedgehog and smirked "you ready?" As he waited for his answer he took his hardening cock out of his boxers an jeans and into the open for him and Sonic to see his 9 inch cock. Sonic blushed more looking down at Shadow then up into the lustful red eyes and nodded "I am always ready Shads." The ebony hedgehog smirked as he forced Sonics legs to open more "good, because I was going to anyway." Shadow pushed inside of Sonic and moaned holding into the blue legs. Sonic arched his back slightly and looked at his rival and said "a-are we dating or what?" Shadow looked at him and thought for a second "no Faker, we are just rivals with benefits alright?" He thrusted into the tight hole earning a small moan and a nod.

"Ah! Ok..." Sonic closed his eyes and thought about how long him and Shadow have been messing around and it all started when they met, Sonic blushed as he remembered how it all started

*flash back!*  
Sonic watched the black hedgehog skate around and gave everyone that looked at him a glare, for some reason the blue hero liked it...a lot Sonic followed Shadow into the woods. He slowly stopped and tapped his foot putting a finger under his chin, looking around 'where did he go?' Lurking in the shadows a black hedgehog looked at Sonic with a grin and quickly pinned him to the ground. His gloved hand pressing Sonics face down to the ground and his weight holding the rest of Sonics body. Green eyes looked up at Shadow and struggled to get free with the smallest of blushed across his face "S-Shadow! Please stop it!" The older hedgehog chuckled and moved to Sonic to where his stomach was touching the dirt floor and got between his legs grinning "I'm sorry Faker but you have no rights to say anything." The peach muzzle was pink as he tried to look back at him and gulped, hoping Shadow was not going to do what he was thinking.

Soon the blue hedgehog felt something rub against his leg and it was still going up, sending shivers throughout his body. He chuckled nervously and said "Shadow...y-you don't want to do this..." Shadow chuckled and did not look up he was teasing the blue hero with his hard cock going up and he tore Sonics jeans off, leaving the poor hedgehog only in his boxers, Sonic blushed madly and closed his eyes not even trying to get away anymore, Shadow noticed and smirked leaning close to Sonics blue ear and said "why did you stop? Because you actually want this..." Blue lids closed shaking in fear of what Shadow might do and knowing Shadow was right, he wanted this but he wanted to be prepared. Sonic looked up at the black hedgehog and said in a weak voice "p-please be gentle..." Shadow looked down at his prey and smirked "I can't promise you that Faker..." The now gloveless hands grabbed the rim of Sonics boxers and and yanked them off seeing his blue prize, he grinned and gave the rump a good smack "ah!" The blue hedgehog blushed and closed his eyes, Shadow opened the blue legs more and said "I will, try not to make this hurt but..." He bit Sonics blue ear to make sure he was paying attention, Sonic yelped and looked at him "you are my little bitch, got it?" The blue hedgehog gulped an thought about it, but there was no reason because Shadow was going to get what he wanted and he could not stop him..."o-ok Shadow..." The tan lips smirked and pushed inside of the one under him.  
*end of flashback!*

Sonic moaned, gritting his teeth together. Shadow thrusted into him and groaned in pleasure digging his claws into the blue ones legs. He looked down at the blue hero and smirked, pushing into the tight hole faster and deeper, hitting the others sweet spot and made the hero cry out his name. Sonic arched his back an tried to open his closed eyes but failed, he could not control his crys of pleasure, Shadow let go of the blue ones legs and they quickly wrapped around his waist "oohh god Shadow!" The black one moaned and put one hand on the blue ones neck, holding him still and the other on the bed clawing at the sheets, panting slightly. Sonic clawed at the sheets as well and felt his breathing get a little difficult thanks to the hand holding his throat when Shadow gently gripped him harder when Sonic got a little to loud.

A few more minutes passed and the hero was panting and was blushing madly as he felt a bubbly sensation in the pit if his stomach "S-Shadow! Aahh! I'm going to c-cum!" He screamed out into the dark room with the two hedgehogs, Shadow grinned as he heard his rival under him say the words and thrusted faster "that's right cum for me bitch.." He said as his hips became a blur as his cock throbbed inside the tight hole, Sonic groaned in pleasure as he cried out Shadows name and shot his cum on himself and a little on the black ones shirt, panting.. Shadow felt his shaft being tightened around and threw him off the edge he thrusted a few more times and shot his cum inside the blue hedgehog moaning from the sweet release...

Shadow slowly pulled out and a few drops came out of the tight hole he smirked slightly and put his limp cock back into his boxers and zipped his pants back on and said going toward a mirror while taking his shirt off and getting a new one to put on "get cleaned up..." Sonic panted and slowly got off the bed and had a small limp in his walk "sometimes I wonder if you just hate my ass..." He said as he entered the bathroom. The black hedgehog smirked and made his quills go down and mumbled to himself "heh, I just try to break it..." He grinned as he heard footsteps leaving the bathroom, he turned his head and saw the small blush on Sonic. He chuckled an walked up to him "don't want to see your friend with that blush now would you?" Sonic shook his head an took a deep breath "your right...I just need to catch my breath.." The black hedgehog walked over to him and zipped up the blue ones zipper and said with a smirk "don't take to long.." He walked off giving him a good smack on the ass "ah!" He blushed madly and rubbed his butt "do you have to do that!?" The only thing the seme hedgehog did was chuckle and walked out of the house.

As they walked Sonic would look at Shadow then around them "can't you um...chaos control us there?" He said as he tilted his head, Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog and smirked "what? You don't want to take a nice walk? Plus we are almost there.." He said as he saw a small blob that was suppose be Tails house. Sonic grinned and started to run. Ebony rolled his eyes and ran next to Sonic and smirked as he passed him up, the blue hero chuckled and started to run faster than Shadow. They both ran toward the house that was getting bigger, a yellow fox waited outside tapping his foot looking around, trying to see his brother...but he saw something in the distance and it was a cloud of dust? He tilted his head squinting his eyes seeing two small black an blue dots running toward him. He smiled and jumped into the air letting his tails spin around and take him into the air. The yellow fox flew toward them smiling and waving his hands "Sonic!" The blue hero looked toward the voice and smiled jumping into the air waving "Tails!" Shadow started to slow down watching the two animals running toward each other with there arms wide, waiting for a big hug...sorta like the ones in the movies...

Blue mixed with yellow as they laughed giving each other a giant bear hug "long time no see Tails!" Sonic said while chuckling the little boy smiled and nuzzled into his chest "it has been a long time Sonic, I'm just glad that your back from your mission.." Green eyes narrowed slightly. He hated lying to Tails but he had to, he told all of his friends that he had to go figure out little things that could help him out. What he was really doing was hanging out with Shadow and doing the dirty deed, remembering this made Sonic blush slightly but he cleared his throat "yeah, it's good to be back.." Shadow watched them smirking tapping his foot waiting for them go get over meeting each other and go out to eat. Sonic looked over at Shadow and blushed "so Tails you ready to go out to eat?" Baby blue eyes looked at Sonic and smiled "of course but Rouge wanted to come along and see Shadow." Both hedgehogs froze for a second, Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up "alright so we just have to wait for her?" The little fox nodded. After a few seconds a black figure landed next to Shadow dusting her arms off "hey boys long time no see."

Shadow looked over at the bat with crossed arms and smirked, she had a really nice body "hey Rouge it has been a while." She looked up at him and smirked "yeah how was things without me?" Shadow rolled his eyes "don't flatter yourself." Sonic watched them and clapped his hands "ok so we all caught up lets go!" He walked with a small fox following him. Rouge smiled and started walking ahead of Shadow moving her hips, he blushed slightly and walked with her talking about random stuff. Sonic knew him an Shadow were not really a thing but he did not like the idea of sharing him at all. He looked back at them and sighed 'I can't go against Rouge...I have nothing.' He looked over at Tails and saw that he was looking up at him with a worried expression. The blue hedgehog smiled at his little brother and gave him a thumbs up.

They soon arrived at the restaurant and Tails already got them a table and they all sat down. Sonic on the right side of Shadow and the left side of Tails and Rouge sat in front of him, they snacked on the chips on the table Shadow looked over at Sonic then Rouge, seeing that she was smirking at him and winking. He grinned and winked back, the little fox saw them and blushed looking the other way "this is a nice place huh?" Sonic looked at Tails and smiled "yeah it's pretty cool." "I've heard that they have rooms in the back for people who can't wait till they get home." She grinned slowly looking over at Shadow, the black hedgehog smirked and chuckled "I'm liking this place even more.." Sonic sighed and said "please get a room no one wants to hear this.." Tails chuckled lightly covering his mouth, Shadow looked over at Sonic and pinned his ears back, The bat chuckled and rubbed Shadows arm "that does not sound like a bad idea Shadow.." The red eyes looked over at her and smirked "I'll keep that in mind." Tails blushed more feeling a little disturbed the blue hero took notice and growled slightly "hey Tails is still here so knock it off!" At that time the waiter came, taker their orders and left.

Shadow leaned toward Sonic and said into his ear "I don't know why you are acting like this but it need to stop.." Sonic glared at him and said "I'll stop it when you stop flirting with her!" He spat the words out with his eyes narrowed. Shadow glared at him and looked at the blue hero with a expression that said 'you are getting it when we leave this place' the blue hedgehog only shrugged and gave him a 'like I would care' face. Tails pinned his ears back and said "I-I think this was a bad idea to bring you guys here..." Sonic quickly looked over to Tails and said "nononono it's a good idea but some forget how to act in front of kids..." He turned his head to glare at the bat and hedgehog, both of them blushed slightly and looked away Rouge looked over at Tails and said "I'm sorry hun, I will try to control myself.." She fixes her tight clothing and smiled, Tails smiled slightly and nodded "thank you Rouge." She nodded and then there food came, all of them looked at the food and started to dig in, Sonic looked over at Shadow a few times seeing him smirking at Rouge a few times. He knew they were playing footies under the table he tightened his grip on his fork trying to keep control of his anger. As they ate Shadow and Rouge would touch each others leg and kept going up, Tails on the other hand tried his best to ignore them and enjoy his food.

When they finished eating they waiter came back and took their empty plates, now they could get some dessert Tails got up and smiled as he ran to go get some ice-cream Shadow stayed and said smirking at Rouge "I will get my sweet treat when we leave." She blushed slightly and grinned "I guess I will have to say the same Shadow." They grinned at each other, Sonic watched them and stood up quickly making the chair scratch against the floor. His blue ears pinned back and looked at them "this was fun but I should get going." He reached into his pocket an pulled out some cash for his share and put it on the table "tell Tails I am not hungry." He walked out, once the doors closed behind him he took a deep breath and started to run, feeling his eyes water up.

The bat and hedgehog watched the hero leave and looked at each other "what's wrong with him?" She said as she took out her wallet and put money on the table. Shadow shrugged "maybe he's just mad that he can't get anything from a girl." They both chuckled as he put money on the table as well, the young fox came back with a ice-cream cone filled with strawberry ice-cream he was smiling but it quickly disappeared "w-where's Sonic?" Rouge looked over at the Black hedgehog then at Tails "he said he was not hungry and left.." Tails ears drooped "I bet it was because of you to.." He mumbled as he sat down pouting as he licked his ice-cream, Shadow looked at the empty seat and started thinking 'why did Faker care so much?' He now wanted to know why Sonic was acting strange, but his thinking was canceled when a hand touched his arm, he quickly looked over an saw the white bat standing up with a grin and looked toward the door "me and Shadow should go..thank you Tails for this." She said smiling at him. Tails looked at them and rolled his eyes "whatever..." Shadow stood up and walked out with Rouge smirking as he quickly teleported them to her house.

Tails threw his ice-cream away and paid his share and quickly left and quickly flew over to the house Sonic was living in with Shadow, he knocked on the door..no one answered yet. Inside the house the blue hero was trying to hold back his tears "that fucker used me..." He wiped his tears away as he heard the door, he sniffled and stood up looking though the peep hole seeing his little brother waiting to talk to him, Sonic did not want to talk to anyone he backed up from the door and locked himself in his room crying into his pillow. Tails knocked a few more times till he gave up with a sigh, he flew off to his house making a mental note to never do this again, EVER!

Hours passed till the black hedgehog came back with a cheesy grin and covered in sweat and a really strong smell of sex and cum, he locked the door seeing the house was dark and quiet. Red eyes looked around "hmm.." He walked around and into his room looking around 'he usually falls asleep on my bed...' He said in his head he looked over at the room that was closed. He teleported into the room and saw a blue hedgehog on the bed with his cheeks stained with dry tears and he was still crying in his sleep. Shadow walked over to him and looked at him more carefully and felt guilty for some reason...he kept looking at his rival and saw that he was slowly waking up, he slowly backed up hearing the other sniffling and his breath shaky, the green eyes a little darker than usual, they quickly saw the black hedgehog and pinned his ears back "I see your back.." He wiped his tears away. Shadow shook his head and nodded "yeah I'm back.." Sonic laid back down covering his whole body with covers, not wanting to see Shadow or smell him. "Get out of my room...you smell." He said harshly, Shadow flinched slightly and had a small blush "I will until you tell me why you where acting so strange at the restaurant." Sonic pinned his ears back "take a shower first I don't want to talk to a smelly Faker.."

Shadow sighed as he unlocked the door and walked into the bathroom and took a shower, trying to get the smell of sex off his fur, well...he did his best his quills drooped slightly as he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into Sonics room "there, I took a shower now tell me." The blue hedgehog did not get out of the blankets he just closed his eyes and shook slightly "why do you care so much?" Shadow opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it wanting to know why he did care. It almost seemed like Sonic knew what Shadow was doing because he kept talking "exactly, you don't care so leave me alone just like you did when you went for Rouge!" His voice rises and his eyes watered again. Inside Shadows head something clicked, 'of course, Sonic wanted to keep me and when I was flirting with Rouge I was hurting Sonic!...oh..' He pinned his ears back and looked at the sheets "is that why your were so mad Sonic?" The white gloves balled. Into fist "no! I was mad because Amy wasn't there of course that's why I was mad!" He held back his sobbing, he just curled up into a ball clawing at his legs. Shadow sighed as he ripped the covers off Sonic and pinned him down "you could of told me from the beginning..." Sonic looked up at Shadow with tears falling with a small blush "h-how do I know this is not some lie?" Shadow looked down at him with lidded eyes "like this..." He was about to kiss Sonic but the blue hedgehog quickly slipped away saying "one, go brush your teeth I don't want to taste Rouge and when you get back we can talk..." Shadow grunted and went to go brush his teeth.

Shadow was done and came back now with boxers on "ok what we're you going to say?" Sonic looked at his fingers and said with a blush "can we be more then rivals with benefits...please?" Shadow blushed slightly and stayed quiet, Sonic watched him and sighed 'I knew it...' He sat on his bed and hid his face into his hands (A/N: goddamn I'm making Sonic a little bitch huh?) Shadow sat next to Sonic and grabbed him by his chin and forced Sonic to look at him. "We can Fa-Sonic.." The blue hero blushed and wagged his tail "r-really?" Shadow smiled slightly and pressed their lips together. The blue heroes heart started to beat faster and blushed more when Shadow laid Sonic down on the middle of the bed smirking as he kissed the blue ones neck and nipped at it slightly "aahh...Shadow.." Sonic closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he took his shirt and pants off only in his boxers. Shadow took off his and Sonics, tossing them on the ground somewhere, Shadow looked down at Sonic and smiled slightly "so you really want to be with me huh?" The blue hedgehog looked up at him and nodded with a blush, the tan lips smirked and licked some of the tears that were still left "then I guess your stuck with me Sonic." The peach lips formed into a smile and kissed Shadow "I don't mind one bit.." He murmured against their lips.

Shadow smirked and started a little make-out session with Sonic and quickly got between the blue legs and held onto the slim hips and licked the blue ones neck moaning as he teased the entrance by rubbing his cock against it. Sonic moaned an blushed madly as he looked at Shadow "p-please...I want to be yours..." The black hedgehog grinned as he pushed his entire cock inside the tight hole "aahh...fuck..." Shadow said as he let out a breath of air, Sonic moaned and wrapped a arm around Shadows neck, the black hedgehog started thrusting into his new lover slowly and started going faster moaning quietly as he kept one hand on Sonics hip and the other on the bed clawing at the sheets "aahh...Sonic..." The blue hero bit his bottom lip as he muffled his moans but could not when Shadow went faster he gasped and then bucked his hips into the black ones hips, getting more pleasure that way. "Oohhhh...Shadow!..." He looked at the ebony hedgehog with lust in his eyes as Shadow proceeded with his quick thrusting, his balls hitting Sonics butt every time he pushed back inside of him. The ultimate life form then got deeper in the tight anus and hit a bundle of nerves that made Sonic cry out in pleasure and beg for more "aah! Shadow! R-right there!" He smirked as he pulled out halfway then slammed back into the tight hole "like that?" Sonic arched his back and wagged his tail "ooh god yes!" Shadow grinned as he kept doing this till Sonic pushed him off and made Shadow lay on his back, Sonic smirked and sat on Shadows hips and took the cock back into his ass and moaned as he moved up and down on him "a-ah! Shadow!" He tilted his head back and clawed at Shadows knees, releasing the insane amount of pleasure he was getting when he slammed back down on Shadows throbbing cock.

Shadow grabbed Sonics hips and moved him along with his bucking hips panting slightly "aah..fuck yes.." He said between pants, he watched the blue hero move up and down on his cock. Shadow grinned as he slapped the blue ass earning a yelp and louder moans, The black hedgehog moaned as he pushed Sonic off him and pinned Sonic down with his hands above his head and slammed back into the tight hole "aaahhh! Shadow!" The red eyes looked at Sonics every movement and licked his blue neck and kept slamming back into him and moaned feeling his climax coming "oohh...S-Sonic I'm close.." He panted as he kept pounding into Sonic, the blue hero panted and cried out looking at Shadow "aah! Cum inside of me aaahh!" Shadow grinned and thrusted is cock all the way inside Sonic and blasted his hot cum inside of him and cried out Sonics name, The blue hedgehog gasped and came on their chest crying out Shadows name panting as he felt the cock leaving his body, making him feel empty in a way. Shadow panted as he laid next to Sonic and covered both of them in the covers that had stains of cum all over them, Sonic closed his eyes and nuzzled into Shadows chest fur and said with a small blush "so am I still your bitch?" Shadow chuckled and held Sonic close "yes, and still MY dirty little slut." Sonic blushed more and wagged his tail with a smiled "good."


End file.
